Homestead
by Chief Totem
Summary: After a long journey, Aveline is caught in a snowstorm near the Davenport Homestead. After being rescued by Connor she finds a new home with the people and decides to stay. However a plot is near with the Templars, a plot bigger than two Assassin's even of their caliber. Can they find a way stop them before they make this rising country a Templar kingdom?
1. Prologue

**Election Day, story during the time of the American Revolution. Coincidence? Yeah actually, I wasn't planning to have this out today.**

**Nevertheless, it is here so enjoy. Also, enjoy the election and hopefully whoever you vote for wins. I would tell you whom I am voting for but I don't want to get into it. Let's just say that by the end of tonight we will have a President who is either Black or White. I'm just that good at knowing the future. **

**Everyone you see is someone on the Homestead. Play the missions if you haven't. They are fun!**

**Spoilers from ACIII**

**Abstergo's Product**

* * *

**1785**

Snow was piled up like blankets a few miles north from the American city of Boston. With the war over, Connor retreated for the Homestead. The settlement was his now and with it everything he worked to build during the Revolutionary War. Achilles would have wanted it.

Still, the Homestead needed to be kept up with and there was much to do to keep the patrons happy. Therefore, Connor went to hunt for food and money. His uses for the hunt could've ranged to many different things. Now he had a deer in his sights.

It was quite large with antlers high above his head. He could have fought it but that seemed to cause too much commotion. He needed to be silent to keep this hunting trip long without having to move to a completely different area.

He crept in the bush with his blades ready to strike. The deer didn't seem to see him, which would work out perfectly. He moved to the end of bush and stood ready to strike…

"Hello?" A feminine voice shouted. The deer looked to the sound of the voice and ran far away.

Connor looked toward the sound angry. "What?!" He screamed.

"Is someone there?" S'il vous plait!" The voice let out again with more urgency.

Connor started to walk toward the voice. "If you want help speak in a more understandable language."

The voice didn't say anything for a while. Finally it cried. "Please help me!"

At the noise, Connor rushed into the snow. It flew into his eyes making vision even more difficult. Eventually he reached the woman. She was nearly on the ground, her knees deep in snow. Connor noticed her black outfit with red pecking out the sides, and her hat in the shape on an eagle. It lead him to question what in the world was she doing out here in the first place.

"Are you hurt?" Connor asked.

"How ridiculous of a question." She spoke with a French accent.

Connor looked down and noticed the snow around her legs changing to a blood red color.

He put her arm around his neck and slowly lifted her off the ground. He looked at her knee. An extremely large gash was oozing with the stuff.

"Are you a doctor?" She asked him, a hint of hope in her voice.

"No," Connor stated in a stern tone. "But I do know one."

* * *

He ran the woman into Dr. Lyle's house and dropped her on a table.

"Lyle?" He questioned into the air.

Out of his room came a man with circle glasses and white gloves. "Connor, what seems to be-"

His vision turned to the woman. "Good lord. What happened to you?"

"Never mind that can you fix it?" Connor asked.

Dr. Lyle nodded quickly. His face wrinkled and curled at the sight of the gash. "Of course, but it might take a while Connor. Check up on her in a couple hours yeah?"

Connor looked at her one last time and nodded. On his way out, she stopped him. "Connor," he turned to her. "Merci mon ami."

He nodded, and walked out.

* * *

A couple hours later went by fast as Connor was handling convoys coming in and out of the Homestead. When he was finished, he started out of the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see the woman. She was standing there, seemingly perfect. The pain seemed to have faded away.

It was then he got a better look at her. Her caramel covered skin and he medium sized braids and her Assassin belt. What he couldn't help from looking at was her hazel eyes. They gave no type of expression. However they gave a warm, comfortable feel. He became a lot more curious about her origin, and why she was up here.

"Connor. I was coming to speak to you before I had to go."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

She smirked. "You don't want me to leave?" She put her hands on her hips.

Connor blinked, blood rushing to his cheeks. He decided to ignore her question. "Where do you have to go so soon?"

"Boston, I have…" she stopped. "Business."

Connor chuckled. "A contract?"

She looked at her belt. "Not well at hiding it."

"It is not something to hide. It is good to have another Assassin on the Homestead."

She smiled at him, giving his stomach an unwanted twirl.

"However, I would like to know your name before I give you a ride to Boston." Connor admitted.

"Bien sûr. Aveline, heureux de vous rencontrer."

He stared at her with a blank expression on his face. She sighed. "Pardon. Aveline."

"Aveline." He pronounced.

She giggled. "Correct. Maybe on the way to Boston I can teach you French."

* * *

When they got out of the carriage, they both had business on their mind. Aveline was here for a reason. The Templars were working their way into the society of the newly formed American populous. A man by the name of Benjamin Reed should have information about their new plans for the New World.

"Do you have a plan to find Benjamin?" Connor asked.

"Oui. He's recently been seen in the market." Aveline told him.

"Much too crowded for an interrogation." Connor stated.

"Indeed. However, he likes to cause trouble around some district alleys around this time of night. Figure if we catch him in an alley…"

She looked Connor with a slightly devious look and smirked.

"What would you have me do?" Connor questioned.

"Tail him, when he makes for his rounds give me the signal."

She ran off quickly and hopped on the nearest building. Connor headed toward the market.

He looked around and saw loads of people. Anyone of them could've been Benjamin. He closed his eyes for a brief second and when he opened, civilians were darkened out, while the culprit Benjamin was painted in gold. He was on his way for his rounds.

As he walked into the alley, Connor whispered. Before Ben could turn around, Aveline had him pinned against a wall, her arm pushed against his neck. "Where is the paper?"

The man laughed. "Find someone else slut, I don't have the list." He spoke with a thick Irish accent.

Connor walked up with his gun in hand. Didn't take long until it was at his head. "Treat the lady with respect."

The man laughed again, but this time a little more nervously. "The thing probably ain't even loaded."

"Want to be the one I test it out on?"

"Okay, you win! Here is the paper!" He handed it to Aveline. "But listen close. The Templars will have your head. They-"

He was shut up by a swift punch to the face, courtesy of Aveline. "Enough out of you!"

She looked at Connor. "Merci again. Second time you've helped me out since we met."

Connor smiled at her as a response. "Does this mean you'll be leaving?" He didn't say, but he enjoyed her presence.

"Depends what this list says. I might need to deal with your cold weather a little longer."

The smile stayed upon his face much to the confusion of Aveline. "This is funny?"

The smile was then dropped. "No. However, if you need a place to stay I have an extra room."

She then smiled. "Thank you. I'm still not fully recovered; it would be nice to take a break."

* * *

The trip back to the Homestead was different, especially for Connor. Sleep quickly took her over and she fell asleep on his shoulder. As he fell asleep, too he looked at her.

She was very interesting.

* * *

**Good night everyone. **


	2. Smirk and Sleep

**HEYO! Ha! I bet you thought I was gone! WRONG! I just got a laptop like two hours ago. I'm updating! Cool huh? Okay, had this for a while and chapter one gained a very large amount of attention, most I've gotten for a first chapter ever. THANK YOU! Alright, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter may contain spoilers from Liberation.**

Connor awoke to the sound of rustling on the first floor of the Homestead. Aveline, who was staying with Connor bordering two weeks, was not good at exploring the house quietly. It didn't make things easier that she would grab things from the secret room and try to hide them. This time, Connor wanted to know what she was doing.

He grabbed his things and walked down to the seeming hidden door, wrapping his fingers around the candelabra. He pulled gently and watched the door open. As he walked he noticed Aveline's figure slowly creeping around the room. For a second he took advantage of her not knowing he was there, watching as her body naturally twisted as she walked. Then she stopped in front of the outfit hanging in the middle of the room. Her hands slowly touched the suit, her fingers curling around the ends.

"Looking for something?"

Her body tensed at the sound of Connor's voice. She turned and noticed his stoic figure approaching her. "You could've knocked." She smirked.

There it was again, that smirk. Connor couldn't make out his feelings about that smirk. On it's face it was just a gesture, something that someone did but Connor couldn't help trying to decipher what it meant. At first it made his stomach turn but now it made his head burn. Like his brain caught on fire.

He didn't know what to feel.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked softly.

"This isn't your regular outfit."

"No, it belonged to Achilles. The man who trained me."

As he spoke her expression dropped. Connor explained Achilles already. Everything he went through. The story almost brought tears.

"Do you ever wear it?"

Connor stared at the outfit. "I do, sometimes."

Aveline nodded. She then noticed the tension between the two of them and changed the subject. "Is there any other points of interest here?"

Connor looked at her. "A few."

* * *

"Look at you Connor. You look spiffy." Aveline chuckled.

She looked over him in his captain uniform. The blue covering his body up to his face. He lifted his hat up to his head and straightened it on his scalp.

"Handsome." Aveline laughed.

Connor laughed at the playfulness in her voice and bowed. "Merci."

"Oh. You're learning."

"Thanks to you."

"Stop." She joked, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

She ran up to the helm of the ship to join him. She placed her hands on the spokes of the wheel. She pushed the wheel with all of her strength and pretended to pilot the boat.

As Connor watched her he started to daydream. He imagined walking behind her, his fingers intertwining with hers and shifting the sails of the boat. He was awoken by the sound of her voice.

"Connor? Is there anything else?"

He stared at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course there is."

Connor motioned her to follow him as he climbed to the top of the boat and into the crow's nest. He reached down and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

Connor stood back and watched as she placed her hands on the edge looking at the view.

"Wow," was all she could muster. She has seen beautiful sights before but nothing like watching the sun set over the water, the orange bouncing from the sky to waves. There was so much to take in that her eyes seemed to move to a different spot every second.

Aveline felt Connor's eyes on her and looked back at him. He was wearing a smirk on his face. "What?"

He said nothing. He moved his arms to her. As he placed them on her body she felt blood rush to her cheeks. Soon she was being picked up and put on Connor's shoulders. She looked around at her surroundings as the sun gave his final bow before falling out of view.

As she was placed down and they climbed out she felt the need to speak again. "I hate that smirk."

"I know." Connor stated.

* * *

Agate stood. On the edge. It seemed like a second. No, a millisecond. But all of a sudden time just froze. His body fell back, his muscles numb and yet Aveline was still powerless. This man was hers. He was like a father. A corrupted father.

A Templar.

He fell. Off the edge. She felt his death. She felt his body limp. She felt his eyes rolled back.

She couldn't find his heartbeat.

Everything she ever had was taken from her.

In the darkness Aveline couldn't find her body. There was nothing except darkness. Until a bright light almost blinded her. The words were plastered in the nothingness.

Everything.

Is.

Permitted.

Aveline awoke with a start. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. She sighed in relief when she found it racing. The images rang in her mind. Agate. The maxim. Why was it there? What did it have to do with the dream. She had so many questions. She looked outside.

"Too early."

She thought of what to do. Eventually she settled on the idea of not being in her room anymore. She wouldn't be able to stand another nightmare like that. She slowly walked to Connor's room, wiping sleep out of her eyes for better vision.

When she walked in she noticed Connor sound asleep in his bed. After she woke him up she felt bad for interrupting his sleep.

"Connor?" She asked sweetly.

"Aveline?" he yawned interrupting his words. "What do you need?"

She scratched her head. "Um. Could you scoot over?"

Connor looked around, half sleep, half confused. "Huh?"

"Could you scoot over?"

"Is there something wrong with your bed?"

Aveline blushed. As the words came out she noticed the weird request. "Something like that."

Connor nodded and scooted over, making room for Aveline. When she pulled the covers over her she felt her eyes beginning to close. Before they did she took one last look at Connor. He was already back to sleep. She then felt something on her hip. She looked and noticed Connor's arm placed lazily across her hips.

She breathed in and smiled. She was comfortable. She scooted in closer to him and moved his arm to adjust with her new position.

The two fell asleep happy.

* * *

**Okay, went through Vitamin D by Datsik and half of Bangarang EP by Skrillex writing the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Also there is no sex or anything about to happen so I didn't feel the need to warn you. If something like that does happen I will let you know. Libre Office is pretty good. It will take some adjusting but I can get used to it. **

**Bye!**


End file.
